Live and Let Die
Live and Let Die is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 56th case of the game. It is the second case set in Chichen Itza. Plot Jason and the player goes to the Sacred Cenote near the Temple of the Warriors to dig deeper into more dark past of the Cassidy's. After that, Officer Allen reported a murder at the Cenote. Jason and the player then collected the bashed body of photographer Brianna Yeager. The five people were labelled as suspects: Morena Pestano (victim's friend), Mort Kayes (CNC reporter), Lily Cox (victim's assistant), Ernest Yeager (college dean who's actually victim's husband), and Naseem Mishra (consultant). Mid-investigation, the team talked to college dean Ernest Yeager, Brianna's husband, after hearing that he suffered from an apoplexy upon hearing of Brianna's death. Not too long after, the team stumbled upon Naseem (under the disguise of cult follower Inrico Ferrero) and flagged him as a suspect. Afterwards, President Nashville assembles people into the safe place because the free speech led to the human rights violations committed by Carter Griffin. The team eventually arrested the victim's assistant, Lily Cox, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Lily said that it was unfair that Brianna had gotten a promotion in the photography office and had gotten a better husband while she had not because she was "better than her". In order to "fix the personal life to let her die", Lily bashed Brianna's head with Mayan warrior statue. Judge Westley sentenced her to 30 years in prison with psychotherapy sessions. During Shadow of the Last Stand (2/4), Chief Seymore told the player that Nick Seymore-Nashville sent her an e-mail asking her to cut off all contact with him. Meanwhile, Velia said she needed a converter disc that was at the post office to establish a secure chat room with the cult follower so the team could contact them without being caught. Chief Seymore, Velia, and the player then went to the office and found both Nick's GPS device and a box of electronics equipment. Per Gaubert, Nick's GPS device proved that he was in the forest. They rushed to the Temple of the Warriors and found Nick, sick and famished, who said that he escaped to the temple to escape the terrorists' captivity. He then contemplated surrendering voluntarily to the terrorists, but Chief Seymore stopped him, knowing of El Terror's plans to execute President Nashville and SDU army. She then promised him to ensure that he would be safe in the ship. Meanwhile, Velia established the chat room to the cult following with the converter program the player found. With the e-mail, Tanya Kuznetsov told the team that she was waiting for them in the Cenote. In Sacred Cenote, Tanya said that the Cassidy's had illegal weapons and explosive items, but needed intelligence about the big explosions to occur in two days' time. The player and Leonor then went to the town square and found the explosion plan detailing the timing and the positions of the guards and authorities, which they showed to Tanya, who devised a plan which guaranteed that El Terror would be arrested and that the captivating army would be freed without bloodshed. After all the events, the team prepared to stop the mass viral programs and bring down El Terror and the escaped cults once and for all. Summary Victim *'Brianna Yeager' Murder Weapon *'Mayan Warrior Statue' Killer *'Lily Cox' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has indigestion. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect knows Nashville's speeches. *The suspect wears eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect wears yellow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has indigestion. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect knows Nashville's speeches. *The suspect wears yellow. *The suspect wears eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has indigestion. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has indigestion. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect knows Nashville's speeches. *The suspect wears yellow. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has indigestion. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer knows Nashville's speeches. *The killer wears yellow. *The killer wears eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Shadow of the Last Stand (2/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Chichen Itza Category:Copyrighted Images